1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyor system for lifting and orienting bottle caps and more particularly, to lifting and orienting bottle caps through a conveyor with a lower loading zone and a vertical lifting zone which is 11 adjustable to the needs of the run.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the past, caps, container closures, and crowns with a diameter greater than height, were oriented during feeding by changing the angle of an inclined, cleated conveyor. This angle change caused incorrectly-oriented caps to fall from the cleat and back into a hopper at a loading zone. Incorrectly-oriented caps are considered to be those with the open side toward the conveyor belt. Correctly oriented caps are considered to be those having the open side away from the conveyor belt.
The standard for many years was to begin with an angle at about 25 degree degrees from the vertical angle for increased pickup of caps. The angle change was 20 degrees to an angle of 5 degrees from vertical. This method worked fine for large diameter closures. As the diameter of the closures being conveyed decreases, and the height also decreases, the angle change becomes critical for in order to obtain a consistent orientation. Several procedures were tried in attempts to compensate for this. The present invention is a device for varying the angle on all cleated, conveyor-style cap orientors and feeders. The assembly can be installed on an existing inclined, cleated, conveyor-type orientor in order to vary the angle.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the oral inflation art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved conveying system for lifting and orienting bottle caps comprising a conveyer belt which is formed of articulated sections and with guide rollers to support the belt with an upper lifting section having an essentially vertical path of travel and a lower loading section with having an angled path of travel. Also included are sprockets on the guide rollers to effect movement of the belt in an upward path of travel through the lower section and then the upper section. Further included is a plurality of cleats secured to the exterior surface of the conveyer belts. The cleats have supporting surfaces which extend at a generally right angles from the exterior surface of the conveyor belt, each cleat being of a generally rectangular cross section with an upper face and a lower face, and with an interior face therebetween a front face and a rear face, wherein the upper cap supporting surface having has a trough for retaining bottle caps thereon in a proper orientation when the upper top surface of the bottle cap is in contact with the conveyer belt and the lower edge thereof supported on generally cylindrical perimeter of the bottle cap is in contact with the supporting surfaces of the cleats but to effect. The trough effects the rejecting thereof when the of bottle caps that are not in the proper orientation. Also included is a supplemental sprocket in contact with the interior face of the conveyer belt in the lower extent of the upper section to form an outwardly directed bow in the belt and effect the removal, by gravity, of bottle caps not in the proper orientation. Further included are adjustment means to vary the extent of the bow as a function of the particular bottle cap being conveyed.
It is a further object of the invention to bow the lower end of a vertical conveyor for rejecting improperly oriented caps.
It is a further object of the invention to vary the extent of a conveyor bow as a function of the caps being conveyed.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.